


Merry Christmas in victorian London (part 2)

by Thanaerigan



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanaerigan/pseuds/Thanaerigan
Summary: C'est Noël à la cour et Victoria introduit une nouvelle tradition, dont elle profite pour annoncer quelque chose à Albert.
Relationships: Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Kudos: 2





	Merry Christmas in victorian London (part 2)

Coucou

Une deuxième texte pour attendre Noël.

Bonne lecture et merci.

Merry Christmas in victorian London (Part 2)

Victoria et Albert avaient regagné leurs appartements quelques instants plutôt.

La demande en mariage de Ernest avait provoqué un tel remue-ménage que Victoria était plutôt ravie de faire la nique à tous ces vieux barbons qui passaient leur temps à critiquer toutes les avancées qu’elle tentait de mettre en place. Et elle était surtout heureuse pour son amie autant que pour son beau-frère qui l’un comme l’autre se morfondaient dans leur coin. La décision d’Ernest ainsi que sa demande l’avaient fortement étonnée et émue. Ernest était réputé pour être un grand amateur de femmes galantes et beaucoup ne le voyait pas se ranger. Harriet avait déjoué sans le vouloir tous les pronostics. Il ne fallait pas parier avec un Anglais.

Une simple duchesse anglaise allait devenir duchesse de Saxe. Cela faisait rire Victoria qui était ravie de voir sa meilleure amie devenir sa belle-sœur – enfin celle de son mari. Avec délectation, la future grand-mère de l’Europe s’approcha de son mari et lui demanda de lui délacer sa robe et son corset.

Albert se fit un plaisir d’aider son épouse tout en lui embrassant tendrement chaque partie de peau qu’il dénudait. Victoria se laissait faire, heureuse de cette intimité. Pour peu elle se serait retrouvée dans une petite bicoque en Ecosse. C’était son moment en famille.

Lorsqu’elle était avec Albert, le « fermez les yeux et pensez à l’Angleterre » de sa mère était loin. Parfois, elle imaginait sa vie, avec Albert et leurs enfants, si elle n’ait pas la souveraine du plus grand territoire du monde. Si Albert n’était pas un consort dont beaucoup négligeaient l’avis et les idées avant-gardistes. S’ils élevaient des moutons, en Ecosse.

Décidément, elle revenait toujours à l’Ecosse. Mais après tout c’est en Ecosse qu’ils avaient conçu Teddy. A la pensée du petit prince qui dormait en cet instant dans son petit lit, elle se dit qu’elle n’avait pas encore offert son plus précieux présent à son conjoint. Elle se dégagea des bras de son époux et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il y a un présent que je ne vous ai pas encore offert. », murmura-t-elle.

Albert regarda sa femme avec étonnement.

« Et je ne pourrais pas vous le donner avant quelques mois. », conclut-elle, en rougissant.

Albert saisit les propos de sa femme.

« Vous êtes enceinte, ma douce. *

-Oui. »

Victoria avait peur de cette nouvelle grossesse. Elle n’aimait pas les nourrissons. Elle avait eu du mal à se remettre de la naissance de Teddy. Mais elle voyait une telle joie dans le regard d’Albert, qu’elle se dit qu’avec Albert et l’amour qu’il lui portait, elle pourrait surmonter ce spleen qui la saisissait après chaque naissance et assumer son rôle de reine. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter d’Albert. Et juste d’Albert.

Fin


End file.
